<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever I Go, You bring Me Home by ghostofcalum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299417">Wherever I Go, You bring Me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum'>ghostofcalum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miya Atsumu in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Atsumu is working up the nerve to propose. It's been years since he and Kita were in high school but the nerves he first felt when they met still linger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever I Go, You bring Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This is my first Kita and Atsumu work and I'm so nervous. They're my favorite ship in the HQ fandom and I hope this is good.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this little story. Sweet Creature by Harry Styles inspired me to write this, I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans, trying to keep his nerves in check. He’s never been one to succumb easily to nerves. Confidence is a feeling he knows well, has known it ever since he started playing volleyball as a child.</p><p>Nothing has ever riled him up like <em>this</em>, being chosen as a starter his first year in high school, being made captain during his third year, and going straight into the v-league right after graduation were things he did without breaking a sweat. No, he has embraced every challenge head-on.</p><p>There’s only been one thing— more like one person who’s had the ability to crumble him into pieces. He’s known <em>him</em> since high school, has known the feelings he feels towards him since the day he met him.</p><p>
  <em>Kita Shinsuke. </em>
</p><p>He remembers finally asking out his former captain after graduation. Atsumu had gone all out, after a long pep talk from Osamu and Aran. He’d gone to the store, bought Kita’s favorite flowers, or flowers he assumed he would like, along with a large-sized boba tea. Kita didn’t look like the type to enjoy chocolates, so Atsumu deemed boba, something Aran <em>swore</em> would woo the former captain off his feet.</p><p>Atsumu had gone over to Kita’s house the week before he left for Osaka. He’d marched right up to the front door and knocked, feeling as confident as he could. Things had turned out in his favor, much to his delight.</p><p>Here they are now, three years later and going strong as ever. Kita is his rock, the one thing that keeps him grounded and brings him back to Earth from the craziness the professional volleyball world brings. Sure, playing on the Black Jackals as the starting setter is amazing, a dream come true, but being able to escape every now and then and head to Kita’s house for a quiet weekend away from the noise is just as nice. It reminds Atsumu of the important things in his life, the people who matter the most and have believed in him since he was young.</p><p>It’s hard to spoil his boyfriend since Kita is simple and not one to enjoy being pampered but Atsumu still tries, <em>will</em> always do the most for his love. Kita is the better part of him, the thing that makes him the happiest, and the only person who’s praise makes him swoon. He’ll bring Kita a souvenir from every city he visits during away games, will make sure his boyfriend knows he’s a constant thought in Atsumu’s mind when he’s away.  </p><p>So, here they are now. It’s Christmas time and Atsumu has a few days off and he’s spending it at home, in Hyogo. He’s spending every second he can plastered to Kita’s side, soaking it all in and keeping his boyfriend within arm’s reach.</p><p>They’re currently walking down the park that’s hosting the annual Christmas light display. The displays are beautiful and Atsumu loves looking over at Kita, watching his eyes shine when he looks around them. The lights are beautiful but, maybe Atsumu is biased, but Kita is the real view here.</p><p>Even with how cold it is, Atsumu’s sweating from nerves. His stomach is doing flips and it’s not from the Akashiyaki they ate earlier. The real reason is resting in the pocket of his jacket, suddenly feeling like it weighs seventy kilos. It’s been something he’s been planning forever with Osamu and Kita’s granny, Yumie’s help. He’s thought about this for a while now and he’s positive it’s the right choice. He loves Kita, has loved him since high school and if anything, his feelings have grown over the years. He made up his mind to propose a few weeks back when he got the news that he would be going to the Olympics as part of the national team as the second-string setter. Immediately, he had called Kita and told him the news.</p><p>A few things about that phone call made Atsumu’s love grow in size towards his boyfriend and it made his decision all the more obvious. Kita had been delighted, so happy to hear the news he nearly cried. Atsumu would’ve thought he’d told his boyfriend that he was going to be playing as the starting setter and as captain, but no, he was just going as the backup, yet Kita didn’t see it like that, no. And maybe, just maybe that’s when Atsumu knew he was the one.</p><p>Kita is the love of his life and he wants to take their relationship to the second level.</p><p>“Atsumu,” Kita brings him out of his thoughts, turning around once he notices the setter lagging behind. “Somethin’ on yer mind?”</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>, Atsumu thinks, trying to school his expression. He’s not about to blow the surprise.</p><p>“I’m fine, Shin, come on!” Atsumu reassures him, walking forward to grab his hand and pull him along. He looks over at Kita, who’s beanie has his hair smooshed down and his nose is red from the cold. Atsumu doesn’t think he could love him any more than he does now.</p><p>Atsumu made the decision to propose this weekend, during this break at this location during the last game he played. He told himself that he could land more service aces than Omi and Bokuto, he would do it and sure enough, it happened and now, it was time for him to put words into action.</p><p>They keep walking until they reach the bridge that overlooks the water. Kita is currently going on and on about the farm, telling Atsumu about how good business has been and how he feels like next year will be even better.</p><p>Atsumu smiles at those words, hopefully, with what he’s about to do, it only makes Kita believe that even more.</p><p>They stop walking and lean over the bridge, enjoying the way the lights reflect in the water. If they squint hard enough, they can see the fish darting underneath the surface.</p><p>Kita bumps their hips together and gives him a little smile, one Atsumu knows all too well. It’s an expression reserved for him and him alone. He loves it, basks in the thought that only he gets to see this side of his boyfriend. Even with how long they’ve been dating, Atsumu still gets a laugh at the way their former high school teammates and Osamu get prickled up whenever they hang out, still fearing Kita’s wrath.</p><p>“Earlier ya said next year has a good feeling to it,” Atsumu breaks the comfortable silence, reaching his hand into his pocket to feel the box.</p><p>Kita nods, reaching forward to rest his arms on the bridge’s banner. “I do.”</p><p>“Well,” Atsumu says, poking his tongue out to wet his lips. He’s nervous. “About that.”</p><p>His boyfriend turns to give him his full attention, head cocked to the side as he gives him a curious expression. “Yeah?”</p><p><em>It’s now or never,</em> Atsumu thinks, taking a deep breath and stepping back from the ledge.</p><p>“Shinsuke,” he begins, trying to bite back the smile that wants to spread across his face. “Shin, I love ya so much.”</p><p>Kita lets out a soft hum, trying to figure out what Atsumu’s going on about. “I love ya too, ya know that already though.”</p><p>“I do,” Atsumu agrees, voice coming out thick and full of emotion. He knows it all too well and will never take that for granted. “But there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask ya, for a while now really.”</p><p>Kita’s eyebrows knit together as he tries to think about what that could be. “What is it, Atsumu?”</p><p>He takes a deep breath before he drops down on one knee, enjoying the look of surprise that spreads across Kita’s face. He’ll consider that any early win, there isn’t much he can do to catch his boyfriend off guard so when he does, it’s certainly nice. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box, one that’s probably got his fingertips embedded into it from how many times he’s touched it.</p><p>The box is simple, it’s from a local jewelry shop that granny Yumie had directed Atsumu to, claiming that it was the same place that Kita’s father had gotten his now-wife her ring. She had reassured Atsumu probably a hundred times over that her grandson would love it. The ring is simple, just like Kita would like. It’s golden, with his birthstone embedded into it and the coordinates from their hometown and Osaka on the inside of it.</p><p>Atsumu wanted a piece that would resemble the both of them, one that would remind Kita of the setter whenever he missed him, and one that would tell their story. It’s perfect, he thinks at least.</p><p>“Shinsuke,” Atsumu starts to say. “I love ya, a shit ton.”</p><p>Kita scrunches his nose at the curse word, making Atsumu softly laugh.</p><p>“And, I want to be with ya forever,” Atsumu finishes, opening the box and presenting it to his boyfriend who gasps, not having expected this.</p><p>“Atsumu,” Kita inhales, bringing a hand to cover his mouth, having been caught at a loss for words. “Are ya serious?”</p><p>Atsumu smiles that charismatic smile of his, one he knows Kita loves, calls his smug look. His boyfriend swears he could dominate the world with it, but Atsumu thinks he’ll start here first before heading onto the little things.</p><p>Kita nods and Atsumu can see his eyes watering from the way the lights reflect in them. He loves those eyes; they’re always watching him, and he hopes that never changes. He wants those eyes on him forever, cheering him on and walking beside him.</p><p>“Those damn ninjas,” Atsumu teases, taking off Kita’s glove and sliding the ring onto his slender finger. </p><p>“I love ya,” Kita admits, urging him to stand so he can pull him into a hug.</p><p>Atsumu eagerly moves, standing so he can embrace his lover. He leans his head down and brings his hand up to cup Kita’s face, meeting him in a kiss, one that’s salty from his boyfriend’s tears of happiness.</p><p>The first thing he’s doing is calling Osamu and demanding the money his brother bet, claiming Atsumu didn’t have the guts to propose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>